Waking Up
by Misura
Summary: Joey isn't getting enough sleep and asks Seto for the secret to never being late for class. [SetoJoey]
1. Beginning

Waking up

x

Warnings/notes : Seto/Joey (established), Yugi, Mokuba, slight silliness, slight fluff, a kiss, a word of bad language, slightly AU, in having the possibility for Joey to go to school by bus as well as walking.

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

written at 4th october 2003, by Misura

xxxxxxxxxxx

_It was the kind of kiss you read about in cheap romance-novels, or dreamt about in your most secret fantasies, deep and intoxicating._

_Seto's lips were soft like silk against his own and the normally so distant and cold blue eyes were alight with emotions, telling him silently what he couldn't tell Joey aloud._

_"I love you."_

"Hmmmm." Joey mumbled, wondering where the bright light had come from all of a sudden. "Seto?" Blinking, he sat up in bed.

In his own, empty bed, in his own room, in his own home.

With ten more minutes to go before school started.

"Damn it! I'm not going to be late again! That'd be the third time this week!"

He quickly grabbed some clothes he hoped were clean and got dressed, after having taken a quick shower to get rid of the last lingering images of the dream and to clear his head.

Praying he hadn't forgotten to put anything vital for surviving another day of school in his bag, like, say, food, he ran out of the door seven minutes after having woken up so unpleasantly, just in time to see the bus riding away.

"Thursedays must be my lucky days." Comforting himself with an apple, Joey unhurriedly headed for school. He was late anyway ; what'd be the use of working himself into a sweat because of it? His only reward would be some extra minutes of class, since he would get detention anyway.

"As long as I'm not going to be late again tomorrow ... " Joey shook his head worriedly. Considering his record of the past week, there was little chance he'd fare any better Friday, which meant he'd have to postpone the weekend-date with Seto until after detention.

"That'd really suck." Joey muttered to himself. He and Seto hardly saw each other aside from the occasional weekend on which Seto could tear himself away from his work. Of course they were still in the same class, but that was different.

Only a few of their classmates knew their fights were for fun now, rather than because they genuinely disliked eachother. To the outside world, Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler were still the arguing set of persons they'd been before they got together, both loud and stubborn.

xxxxx

"Mr. Wheeler, how kind of you to grace us with your presence after all." The teacher's voice was dripping with sarcasm and a few of his classmates giggled, while Yugi and Anzu threw him a quick smile. "And only twenty minutes late today. Astonishing." More giggles.

Blushing in spite of his determination not to, Joey quickly took his seat next to Seto, who pointedly ignored him, though his hand strayed a little and brushed past Joey's thigh, hidden from view by the table. Of course, that might have been nothing but a simple accident ...

"Now then, as I was saying before ... "

Joey yawned, his mind wandering off as soon as the teacher had turned her back on him. It wasn't as if he'd ever needed to know the stuff they were taught here, so why bother paying attention? And he was so very tired ...

It was rather annoying really ; on nights he wasn't with Seto his vivid dreams made him feel exhausted when he woke up and on the few, precious nights he -was- with Seto, he hardly got any sleep either.

Last time, he'd even actually fallen asleep on Seto. The CEO hadn't said anything about it, merely inquired if Joey got enough sleep through the week (to which he had mumbled a 'yeah, sure, why not?') with a slightly worried expression on his face that had made Joey feel all the worse.

xxxxx

A none too gentle nudge from Seto's elbow alerted him to the end of the lesson. Stuffing his books in his bag like a zombie, he shuffled out of the room, ignoring the questioning glance Seto sent his way and managing a weak smile to greet Yugi.

"Do you know what class is next, Yugi? I'm afraid I'm not quite awake yet ... "

Yugi nodded brightly. "You must be very sleepy, Joey, forgetting when it's lunch-time. Normally, you're already halfway your first sandwich at this time."

"Haha, very funny. I'm not -that- bad." Joey scoffed.

"No. Most of the time you're much worse, but I suppose your little friend wants to spare your feelings." Seto sneered, walking past with a quick nod to Yugi.

"Jerk." Joey mumbled, almost meaning it. He -knew- what Seto really wanted to do was to push him against a wall and proceed to kiss him senseless, never mind who could see (at least, Joey hoped the CEO was thinking of something along those lines ; he himself definitely wouldn't mind a bit more physical contact than an 'accidental' brush), and that such a thing was utterly impossible, but that didn't mean Seto could go around insulting his friends.

"He's probably having a hard time at his work." Yugi noted. "He looked very exhausted this morning, when he walked into class, like he could break down any moment. He didn't of course, and he wouldn't admit anything when I asked, but ... he's having a hard time." Yugi repeated.

"Yeah, well, so am I. A bit concern on his side wouldn't hurt." Joey grumbled, briskly stalking off in the direction of the cafeteria. Yugi hurried to catch up with him.

"The two of you didn't get into another fight again, did you?" Yugi inquired, worry written all over his face. Joey shook his head, glad to be able to reassure Yugi on this account at least.

"Nah." Slightly bitter he added : "We don't see each other often enough for that."

"Oh." Yugi sounded as downcast as Joey felt. "I guess I'm really lucky with Yami. He's always with me, wherever I go. I mean ... I'm very sorry, Joey. I - "

"Don't fret about it, Yugi. I'm glad Yami has time to be with you. It's not your fault Kaiba is such a busy guy." Joey attempted a smile.

"He should spend more time with you, Joey." Yugi said seriously. "If he isn't prepared to do so, maybe you should consider finding another boyfriend."

"Don't make jokes about that, Yugi." Joey wearily shook his head. "He's the only one I want."

-to be concluded in the second part-


	2. Middle

Waking up

xx

Warnings/notes : Seto/Joey (established), Yugi, Mokuba, slight silliness, slight fluff, a kiss

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

written at 11th october 2003, by Misura

Thanks to the people who reviewed the first chapter:

To Flameswordswoman: Yes, I think I did base this on personal experience. –smiles-

To Killian: Uhm, well … it's here now? –smiles hopefully-

To Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: Thank you!

To FREAK014: I did, I did. –smiles-

To Alessa Embers: You're probably right about the first. The second … I can only hope. Thank you!

To Icy Flame: Hmm. I don't think your teeth will be much safer reading this part, sorry. –winks and smiles- Thank you!

To JXS rules: You spoke the magical word so …

To Sapphire Dragons: Thank you.

To DarkShadowFlame: I agree about sleep-deprivement, even if I do it to myself sometimes. Thank you very much!

To Kaira-chan: I'm ah afraid you won't be able to use Kaiba's unique method. Probably. But I wouldn't want to spoil so … thank you very much!

To mandapandabug: Well, I gave them each other, didn't I? That should make up for some things. –winks- Thank you!

To Hidden Dreams & SetoKaibaWheeler & YumeTakato & Kiawna & ChibiSerenity3: Thanks! I hope you'll enjoy this next part.

To Star Light Shadow: Distress? Naw. They're in a perfectly sugary relationship, really. –smiles- Thank you!

To radiany: You make me very scared to post this chapter. –coughblushes- Thank you very much! I hope the disappointment won't be too big.

To ChibiSmiles: A little over a week … soon enough? –smiles- Thank you!

To Raven Deathstar: Thank you.

To Wai – Aki: Me? Naw. They're simply an adorable pairing, that's all. –winks- Thank you!

To Silver Wing tamer: Thank you!

To Elements: Thank you, I did my best. –smiles-

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the kind of kiss Joey had dreamt about on far too many restless, lonely nights. It was a kiss to drown in, one that left him panting and seeing stars.

Seto's lips were hot and demanding against his own, sweet like honey and burning like liquid fire. At this moment, Joey's world consisted of nothing but the two of them.

Joey felt like he was in heaven, gently floating away on a cloud of butterflies.

"Uhm, Joey?"

Hands were shaking him, trying to pull him down, back to Earth. He swatted at them annoyedly.

"Wake up, mutt!"

"Seto!" His eyes flew open, to find said person looking down on him in a mixture of amusement and annoyance. "What ... "

"You fell asleep on me." Seto informed him icily. "I can't believe it, really. I didn't sacrifice my lunch time for the privilege of watching you sleep, you know."

"S-sorry." Joey blushed.

"Though you do look awfully cute." Seto added pensively. "Good enough to eat."

Joey's blush deepened. "That's something, I guess. Care for a taste?" He raised his head, bringing his lips closer to Seto's.

"A tempting offer." Seto mused with a smirk at Joey's scowl.

"You're such a tease." Joey accused him, initiating their kiss himself before Seto could reply.

It seemed that only a few seconds had passed before the schoolbell rang. Seto pulled away a little at that, not quite willing to leave already but also none too eager to break his perfect record.

"Ignore it." Joey proposed. "No one's going to give -you- detention and I don't care."

"You should." Seto remarked, not responding to Joey's attempts to continue their kiss. "I don't want our date coming Friday to be delayed because you got stuck in detention. Again."

"You're right." Joey sighed, reluctantly breaking contact. "I hate that."

Seto smirked. "I know. But really, pup, is something bothering you? You haven't been in time on any morning thus far. If you're too poor to buy a new alarm-clock - "

"It's not that, you hopeless prick." Joey snarled. "It's not -my- fault I haven't had a good night's sleep for ages."

"No? Then whose fault is it?" Seto inquired. "It's not your father bugging you again is it? If it is, I swear I'll - "

"It's not him. It's you." Joey interrupted him.

"Excuse me?" Seto blinked.

"You always molest me in my sleep, in my dreams I mean." Joey explained, feeling his cheeks heat up again. "So then I wake up in the middle of the night and you're not there and then I can't go back to sleep anymore for hours."

"Right. I hope I'm not expected to apologize." Seto rolled his eyes. "Really, Joey ... "

"It's not funny!" Joey complained. "I tried everything to wake up in time for school but nothing works. We had the -neighbors- complaining my alarm woke them up, but it still didn't keep me from snoring until eight."

The corners of Seto's mouth quivered. "How ... tragic."

"I don't want to spent half my lifetime in detention because you can't keep your hands off me in my dreams." Joey stated.

"Hmm, I wouldn't want you to have to do that either." Seto admitted.

"That's nice to hear." Joey mumbled. "Now if only your dream-you would agree to - "

"Would you stop blaming -me- for -your- overactive hormones?" Seto said sharply. "I think I have a solution for your problem, at least for coming Friday."

"If it works, I'll never accuse you of anything ever again!" Joey promised.

Seto snorted. "Don't make promises you can't keep. Meet me after school. Oh, and tell your father you're going to stay over at my place for the night."

"What? But Seto! We always - " Joey shook his head. If he'd stay over at Seto's house, he was sure not to get any sleep. How could that help him in any way?

"Trust me. You'll be perfectly in time tomorrow morning." Seto grimaced, as if laughing at some private joke. Joey wondered if he'd be able to find it funny too, if he knew what it was about.

He doubted it somehow.

"Uhm ... "

"And now, we'd better go before we're going to be late." Seto unlocked the door, disappearing before Joey had another chance to protest.

"Ah well, at least the kisses I'm going to get tonight will be real." Joey sighed, gradually cheering up at the prospect of the night to come. In fact, he could see quite a lot of good points about getting to spend the night at Seto's.

Why hadn't he thought of it before?

Why hadn't -Seto- offered it before, instead always seeming rather reluctant to have Joey sleep over at his house?

It wasn't as if Mokuba wasn't aware of their relationship after all ; quite aside from the fact that it was hard to keep anything from the kid, Seto'd never have allowed Joey in his life without Mokuba's explicit approval.

"Guess I'll find out soon enough." In a bit of a daze, Joey hurried to class, somehow managing to both be in time and not bump into anyone too important.

-coughs- Uhm, to be concluded in the third part?


	3. Last

Waking up

xxx

Warnings/notes : Seto/Joey (established), Yugi, Mokuba, slight silliness, slight fluff, a kiss

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

written at 16th october 2003, by Misura

Thanks to the people who reviewed the second chapter:

To Kaira-chan: Speaking from personal experience, I assume? –winks- And hey, wouldn't –you- have over-active hormones when Kaiba'd be your boyfriend? Thank you!

To Yugi's Girl006: A blow-up Seto-doll? –giggles- I wish! But yes, Joey probably wouldn't want one. Thank you!

To SetoKaibaWheeler: Patience is a virtue, remember? Thank you!

To Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu: Glad to hear –someone-'s happy about it. –mutters- Thank you! This one's really the last though.

To ChibiSerenity3: Thank you! (And yeah, I did kind of lose interest in SD, so I kind of wrapped things up in a rush. Sorry.)

To Killian: I think it'd have been more fun if it'd have been the real one … -grins- Thank you!

To FREAK014: -sweatdrops- No lemons, no limes, just sugar. C'mon, this is me! –winks- Thank you and hope you'll enjoy reading, in spite of the lack of fruits.

To Alessa Embers: Well, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter's revelation. –smiles- Thank you!

To Sapphire Dragons: -looks innocent- Why, they're going to make their homework and go to sleep, of course. What else? Thank you!

To Flame Swordswoman: All good (and bad) things must end so … Thank you!

To Star Light Shadow: Erhm, it's not a plan, really. But you'll see … and hopefully like it. Thank you!

To The Chaotic Ones: I did, as you can see. Thank you!

To Digimagic (and Sarah): -bows back- I can't help being a puppyshipper. Thank you!

To JXS rules: Hmm. Do let me know if your idea was right. I'm curious. Thank you!

To DarkShadowFlame: Why does everyone think (removed for spoiler-potential)? –sighs- Much as I like the image of a chocolate-covered Joey or Kaiba, I must agree about a bath of food sounding a bit gross. Not to mention wasteful. –winks- Thank you!

To CaptainInuyasha777: Say 'please'? –winks- Thank you!

To YumeTakato: I did my best, thank you.

To Alana-Star/SugarCat (and Leo): Thank you!

To Radiany: As long as you tell me –what- I did wrong, I'm actually quite happy with your criticism. If this chapter's better … I don't know. –hugs back- Thank you!

To Obscured Illusions: Actually, there's only 197 of them. –coughblushes- Be glad you're not as obsessed as I am! –winks- Thank you! (Uhm. Who are you on lj? Owlbutter?)

To anonymous mouse: Thank you! I hope you'll enjoy this last part.

To Arora Borealis: Thank you! I don't think keeping them in-character was very high on my priority-list but … -blushes-

Note: Since erased all "..." in the dialogue-only part of this chapter, I wrote the word 'Silence.' there instead, to avoid confusion.

xxxxxxxxx

_He wondered how it was possible for a kiss to taste of so many different things, to make him experience so many sensations all at once._

_It was like ice, searing and cold, like Seto's eyes when they weren't directed at him in the privacy of the bedroom. (Or, his mind helpfully added, any other locked room.)_

_It was like fire, hot and raging, burning him down to ashes. He knew it was dangerous to give in to the taste of it, yet he was beyond caring._

_He drowned in its sweetness, sensing the other's mocking cruelty behind it._

_There was love and there was hate and there was what he shared with Seto, what no one else could give him. It was perfection._

"Mr. Wheeler."

"Awww, damn not again!"

He stared up at the frowning face of the teacher.

"Excuse me?" Her voice sounded clipped. She'd probably much rather been at home too.

"Uhm, sorry, miss." He suppressed a yawn, hoping that wouldn't annoy her even more. To his surprise, she smiled.

"I don't think you'll be able to do anything substantial in your current state, young man. Might I suggest you just go home for some much needed rest?"

Joey blinked, saying "But it's only four!" before he could stop himself.

She shrugged. "I have much better things to do with my time than watch students sleep. Be sure to finish your homework in time and don't let me hear you didn't go home straight away!"

He swallowed. "Uhm ... but I was going to stay over at a ... classmate's." He couldn't really call Seto his friend, not with the bickering they engaged in on a daily base.

"Really?" She raised one eyebrow. "Who?"

This was getting ugly. Maybe he should just settle for sitting out his full time. "I ... "

"Well?" She didn't look like she'd acept a refusal to tell. Why did it always have to be him? Seto was going to kill him if he'd give away their relationship.

"Seto Kaiba." If he was lucky, maybe Seto wouldn't hear about it before tomorrow so he'd still have tonight to smooth things over a little, preventively.

"Ah. I don't think there's much chance of you doing anything but studying then." Her smile had returned. Joey fought down an sudden urge to burst out laughing. If only she knew ...

"Mr. Kaiba is quite a diligent student." she continued. "I hadn't expected him to work with you on a school-project, considering your ah difficulties, but I'm pleased to hear. With his help, I'm sure you'll turn out quite well after all." She winked, as if the two of them were sharing a secret now.

Joey wondered if he ought to feel insulted. His mind though reminded him of more important matters. "So it's okay if I go now?"

"Of course, there's the door." She made a waving gesture. "Make sure you get into bed at a decent hour, I know Mr. Kaiba can be a little ... enthusiastic when he's working on something."

Joey managed to keep the smirk out of his face as he solemnly thanked her and left. He was pretty sure they'd be in bed 'at a decent hour', but he was equally sure it wouldn't exactly be to go to sleep. Ah well, he was out of detention. That was the most important.

xxxxx

"Hey, Joey, I hadn't expected you this early." Mokuba opened the door with a wide grin.

"The teacher let me go after hearing I was going to see Seto to do some homework." Joey replied with a shrug. "Is Seto in the living room?"

"Homework?" Mokuba giggled. "I didn't know what you and Seto were doing in his bedroom was actually for school."

"Mokuba ... I had a hard day. Please have some mercy." Joey made his eyes go wobbly. It always worked when he used it on Seto. Mokuba didn't look too impressed though.

He'd probably used it too much himself.

"Mercy? He doesn't know the meaning of that word." Seto remarked, walking into the hall with a scowl on his face. "You're early."

"I already said that." Mokuba quipped. "He got released to come do homework with you."

Joey wondered how such a perfectly innocent sentence could sound so terribly suggestive coming from Mokuba.

"You're right, Seto, he's much cuter when he blushes." Mokuba giggled again as Seto glared at him. "Hey, it's what you always say!"

"Don't you have some homework to do?" Seto asked.

"Nope, I don't have a boyfriend yet." Mokuba replied cheerfully. "Or a girlfriend, for that matter." he added, after a moment's thought.

Seto sent him a Look. Mokuba pouted. "Oh, very well. I'll go do something on my own. But remember, you're going to take me to the beach this weekend! You promised! Have fun you two!"

Seto sighed, staring after his little brother before returning his attention to Joey.

"He's really ... one of a kind, isn't he?" Joey remarked cautiously.

"That's not exactly the words I'd use. A bothersome pest is more like it." Seto muttered, with enough of a smile to let Joey know he didn't really mean it.

xxxxx

(later that evening)

"Seto?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's your alarm-clock?"

"Don't have one."

"What? But ... "

"Don't need one either."

"But ... "

"Now shut up and go to sleep."

"Prick."

"Unless you're up to something more than talking, of course."

Silence.

"Joey?"

Silence.

"Are you asleep?"

Snore.

"Guess that means 'yes'."

Seto sighed and tried not to think of what they could have done if the answer had been 'no'.

xxxxx

(the next morning)

"Big brother! Time to wake up!"

Something heavy had just landed on his chest.

"Seeetooo! Don't be such a sleepy head!"

Make that something heavy that wasn't his boyfriend.

"Hmmm?"

Nope, definitely not his boyfriend, since he was pretty sure that grunt was Seto's. Joey cautiously cracked one eye open, to be blinded by the beaming smile of the teenager on top of him. He groaned and tried to go back to sleep.

"Good morning, Joey!"

"Leave him alone. Leave me alone."

If only he hadn't been pretending to be fast asleep he'd have gone and kissed Seto for that remark. He decided he'd do it later today.

"But breakfast's getting cold! I made pancakes, especially for Joey and you! And you're gonna be late for school. Come on, Seto!"

Now that Mokuba mentioned it, he could almost smell the pancakes. It -would- be a shame to let them go cold. His stomach rumbled.

"Hah! I knew that would convince you! See you in a sec!" The weight removed itself.

Honey-brown eyes met icy-blue ones.

"Do you think we could stay here just a little while longer?"

"He'll come back in ten seconds if we don't show up."

"Oh. So this is why you're never late."

"Yup."

OWARI


End file.
